


Royal Quartet of Debauchery

by Impulse96



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Formalwear, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: A grand ball is held in Ylisstol in celebration of the Fell Dragon's defeat, the Exalt and the Tactician's wives and daughters taking advantage of the event to indulge in their secret incestuous affair.
Relationships: Tiamo | Cordelia/Sumia/Serena | Severa/Cynthia
Kudos: 15
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	Royal Quartet of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the FE Lewd Writers Discord prompt collaboration, 'Semi-public sex during official events'. Check out the collection to see the other talented writers in our community! 
> 
> And if you want to join yourself, check out the link here! https://discord.gg/mVmSf7Whdh

The Queen of Ylisse and the Commander of the Pegasus Knights were dressed to impressed. Long, formal ballgowns, hair perfectly styled and glamourised, elegant heels and elbow length gloves, every little thing absolutely perfect as they sat in their seats at their table. The table reserved for the Ylissean royal family and the family of the Exalt’s right hand man, raised on the stage in view of every one present at the celebration. The celebration of the end of the war and the end of Grima.

“And it is thanks to the joint efforts of every single Shepard in our ranks that the Fell Dragon shall no longer be a scourge upon our world!” Robin called to the audience of the grand hall, a sea of faces of friends, comrades and strangers alike gathered for this very special banquet.

“But most of all though, the honour and gratitude should fall upon our truest hero. The man by my side here, Robin, who risked everything to put an end to Grima once and for all!” Chrom spoke out just as powerfully, to a wave of cheering and applause from the crowd.

“Come now Chrom, I can’t take all the credit!”

“No friend, I absolutely insist!”

Mirth and amusement rippled through the crowd at the two men’s friendly banter in the midst of their speeches, having stepped away from the table to give a proper address, their daughters and wives remaining seated comfortably. Lucina and Morgan looked on with pride and admiration at their fathers, only interrupted by the occasional glance to the other end of the table where their sisters should have been, their empty chairs seeming almost like an eyesore at the royal table. Of course Cynthia and Severa had to step out to use the bathroom precisely when the big address was taking place.

At least, that’s what the missing pair had told their sisters.

Sumia and Cordelia sat side by side at the centre of the table watching their husbands, rather than having the Exalt and his head Tactician sat there with their wives either side of them, by their own request. They weren’t listening to the speeches at all though. Both Pegasus Knights were far too preoccupied with what lay hidden underneath the tablecloth. Their fingers intertwined with one another’s… and the tongue of the other’s daughter lapping hungrily at their drenched, eager slits.

Severa and Cynthia, dressed just as impeccably as their mothers, sat on their knees beneath the table, faces firmly shoved between the thighs of Sumia and Cordelia, the lack of panties under their ballgowns making access that much easier. Tongues and lips worked diligently against the pair of them, flicks and caresses across every inch of the delicious pussies that lay before the pair of them, kisses peppering against their outer lips that grew sloppier with each passing second, and even slipping their tongue deep into them, thrusting and grinding back and forth to spectacular effect. Every lick and taste drove the younger girls wild, their own arousal streaking down their thighs with each passing moment.

Unable to stop the redness that inevitably filled their cheeks, Sumia and Cordelia did all they could to not let just how incredible all of this felt show on their faces. Soft pants spilled from their lips despite their efforts though, the occasional whine or moan that rose from their throats kept as quiet as could be. The fidgeting and trembling was constant as well, being worked over so well and so intensely they could hardly stand it, meeting each other’s gaze in lustful bliss over and over again, squeezing and caressing the other’s hand just barely out of sight, no shame at all in what it was they were doing.

“N-Naga… I’m always surprised by how diligent little Cynthia can be…” Cordelia whispered, her broad smile stretching across her lips as the princess’ teeth teased against her entrance just the way she liked it.

Sumia chuckled in turn, glancing to ensure Lucina and Morgan weren’t looking before biting her lip. “She really is… and little Severa’s so sweet when she wants to be…” She whispered, the sensation of lips wrapping around and sucking against her clit making her shiver with delight.

This was hardly the first time this quartet of wives and daughters had indulged in this sordid affair behind their husband’s and father's backs, but they had never been so daring as to do something in public like this. For the four of them to have sex, right here in front of their families and an entire gala’s worth of guests… it was a wild and tempting suggestion that Cynthia had thrown out while they were getting ready less than an hour ago, but now it was proving to be the most exciting thing they had done so far. Especially for the mothers, so happy that their daughters had opened their eyes to all this delight.

It was an almost wild turn of events. The pair of best friends walking in on their daughters in the midst of passion in Cordelia’s sitting room and finding out they were a couple, a by chance occurrence that got them to reflect on their own friendship, and what the feelings they held for each other truly were. Culminating in the married women committing their very first adulterous act in the Pegasus Knight barracks, tearing off each other’s uniform and throwing themselves at one another in a blissful haze of desire, from the first moments already trumping the excitement they felt with Chrom and Robin. An experience that was immediately discovered by their very own daughters, the younger pair stumbling into the barracks in a messy embrace for their own naughty fun, finding their mothers already in the midst of their own naughty fun. And in the heat of the moment, the girls seeing the charms of their lover in their mothers and vice versa, the two couples blended so naturally into a four-way, the pleasure and excitement only growing with the four of them together.

They knew it was wrong. To betray their husbands’ and fathers' trust, to be involved in an incestuous relationship, to bring shame to the Halidom with all their depraved acts… but it felt far too good to stop. If anything, the debauchery and immorality of this relationship fuelled their desires even more, shame the farthest thing from their minds.

Hot eager purrs spilled from Severa’s lips as her gloved fingers dug snugly into the Ylissean Queen’s thick thighs, lavishing her pussy with her tongue in the ways she knew she loved it. A smack of her lips here, a nibble of her teeth there, and of course, burying her face in hard and tongue-fucking her like their lives depended on it. Cynthia was almost too loud in her indulgence, Cordelia pushing her thighs together around her head to push her face in further to muffle her mewls. That push forward only making the girl go even firmer, those mewls reverberating from her lips directly into Cordelia’s core as her tongue went wild inside her, the Commander very quickly becoming the one that needed to keep quiet.

For minutes on end the younger girls persisted in their treatment, all eyes on the Exalt and Tactician giving their address rather than their wives who were barely holding it together just a few meters behind them. The address came to a close at long last though, the dance floor becoming open and the men offering for their daughters to join them for the first dance, Lucina and Morgan happy to be lead out by Chrom and Robin for a father-daughter dance to start off the evening, the commotion giving Severa and Cynthia a chance to push their mothers truly over the edge.

Pulling back from between their thighs, the two girls crawled quickly across one another, taking a brief moment to share a delicious kiss of their mothers’ juices, before shifting right back in, immediately hard at work on devouring the slit of their own mother. The pair of them could tell that they were getting very close to the edge, and a wild eating out by their own daughters would be the perfect thing to set them off. Tongues pushing deep, lips messily suckling against their entrances, frantic grinding and flicking deep inside in all the sensitive spots they had hit many times before, they knew that would be the ticket, gripping their thighs once more and pulling in tight.

From the instant lips touched them again, Sumia and Cordelia knew that the girls had swapped places. That they were now being eaten out so spectacularly by their own daughters. They didn’t even need to look under the tablecloth, just how their daughters used their tongues was instantly recognisable. And that knowledge did exactly what the girls wanted it to do, leaving the Queen and the Commander struggling to hold on, whining frantically through their pursed lips.

“Gods, I really can’t hold o-on… I’m about to c… c-cum…” Cordelia struggled out, feeling so wonderful she didn’t know how loud she would be when she came.

“Me t-too… I’m going to go any second now…” Sumia struggled out, glancing quickly to see what was happening around them. The table was empty, all the eyes of the audience upon her husband and eldest daughter on the dance floor alongside Robin and Morgan, the sound from the hired musicians drowning out most else in the room.

“Kiss me…”

The Queen whined desperately to her lover with a squeeze of her hand, riding the edge desperately as the Commander’s eyes widened slightly, taking a moment herself to ensure the attention wasn’t on them. Assured, Cordelia didn’t hesitate, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Sumia’s for that kiss. Not just any kiss. A hot, intense, passionate kiss that would only ever be appropriate in the privacy of a bedroom. Which the two of them shared atop a stage at a royal banquet, any one of the hundreds there able to turn and see the debauchery of the two married women tongue each other’s mouths in the face of their family, friends and comrades. And it was glorious.

Both of them hit their peaks spectacularly, their passionate moans drowned out by the music and their own kiss, cumming messily all over their daughters’ faces. The deluge of juices upon Severa and Cynthia’s tongues getting the girls to whine out eagerly as well, lapping and licking all against them to taste as much of their release as they could. Streaks of that powerful climax stained across their cheeks and all across their lips, and the pair of them couldn’t be any happier.

Their orgasm at last died down after several long moments, Sumia and Cordelia pulling back from their kiss with a string of saliva still connecting their tongues, smiling wide and hotly at one another. Licking her lips to break the string, Cordelia spoke.

“This was _such_ a good decision…” She chuckled, feeling her legs trembling against Severa’s head from the resounding shock of that orgasm.

“Definitely… I came _so_ hard…” Sumia giggled back, squeezing and massaging her lover’s hand just a little bit more, enjoying this lull for just a little longer.

Shifting out from between their mothers’ legs, the girls tugged up the tablecloth to look up at them, letting them see the grinning faces of their daughters as their orgasms dripped from them. “Mm… that was fun…” Severa giggled, tongue flicking gently to clean her face a little of the mess Cordelia had made of it.

“Yeah, this was like the best idea I’ve ever had!” Cynthia agreed with gleeful little squeak, bouncing up and down a little in excitement that almost had her bumping her head on the table.

“You really did sweetie… the both of you were incredible…” Sumia smiled back, using her free hand to gently stroke along Cynthia’s hair.

“Not that we had any doubts that this’d be incredible…” Cordelia assured, following suit and bringing her own hand over to caress Severa’s hair too.

Feeling the urge, Cordelia and Sumia shifted their chairs back and bent down, Severa and Cynthia moving forward and leaning up to meet for a kiss. A four-way kiss shared by all of them, lips and tongues messily running against one another in pure indulgence, the taste of the others’ lips and the lingering cum making it a delicious blend for them to enjoy. Eager moans slipped from them, the table providing a nice cover for them to go all out, craving and wanting these desires more than they could ever say.

* * * * *

“So, you’re finally back from the bathroom?” Lucina asked with a bit of a huff as she and the rest of the two families returned to the table, finding Severa and Cynthia sitting comfortably back in their own seats.

“You chose a _really_ good time to go Severa! You missed all of Father’s speech!” Morgan let out even more hysterically, shooting a soft glare right at her big sister.

“Yeah, I know I should’ve gone at a better time. I’m really _really_ sorry that I missed your address Daddy…” Severa pouted with a cute little flutter of her eyelashes, knowing Robin was weak to that kind of thing.

“I’m super sorry too! We just had to go all of a sudden! I’d never miss your address if it wasn’t an emergency, you know that, right?” Cynthia appealed to Chrom as well, aware that her father would let her off the hook but mainly asking so Lucina wouldn’t be too mad mostly.

Robin was quick to nod, waving his hand to dissuade any guilt Severa might have had. “Don’t worry about it Severa, I’m not mad or anything. I know you didn’t mean anything.”

“It’s all good too Cynthia. Besides, you and Lucina probably heard it a dozen times already from me rehearsing it so much!” Chrom chuckled, his eyes drifting over to Sumia’s seat, seeing that it was now the one sitting empty. “Did your Mother go to the bathroom as well?”

Cynthia nodded softly, hoping that the redness on her cheeks and her lightly quivering frame weren’t too noticeable. “Mother and Cordelia said they wanted to freshen up before dancing with you and Robin. They have to look their best, after all!”

A deep breath ran through Severa as her own cheeks burned quite red, putting her pout away to smile again. “But you know Mother… she can take a while to get ready!” She giggled sweetly, acting as innocent and carefree as she could in their lie, just as Cynthia was acting.

After all, the wives were right there, underneath the table now in the spots where the girls just where, Sumia’s tongue tenderly adoring all across Severa’s drenched slit while Cordelia was hard at work suckling against Cynthia’s throbbing clit, the tablecloth perfect in completely covering up what was going on. They had received such splendid orgasms just minutes before, and it was only fair to return the favour. Especially if their husbands were literally right there in front of them.

Grinning, Severa and Cynthia interlocked their fingers under the table, looking Robin, Chrom, Morgan and Lucina right in the eyes as they took their free hand and shoved each other’s mother firmly against their cunts, squeezing their heads between their thighs. The mewls of delight Sumia and Cordelia let out were muffled by their pussies, vibrations heading straight into their cores while the women got immediately more intense, relishing in the thrill of this experience.

Their night of debauchery was only getting started.


End file.
